Pacific Southwest Airlines Flight 1771
Pacific Southwest Airlines Flight 1771 was a commercial flight that crashed near Cayucos, California, United States, on December 7, 1987, as a result of a murder-suicide scheme by one of the passengers. All 43 people on board were killed. The man who caused the crash, David Burke (born May 18, 1952), was an angry former employee of USAir, the parent company of PSA. Background USAir had recently purchased and was in the process of absorbing Pacific Southwest Airlines. Burke had been terminated by USAir for petty theft of $69 from in-flight cocktail receipts. After meeting with his supervisor in an unsuccessful attempt to be reinstated, he purchased a ticket on PSA Flight 1771, a daily flight from Los Angeles to San Francisco. Burke's supervisor, Raymond F. Thomson, was a passenger on the flight, which he took regularly for his commute to and from work."Gun-toting fired employee linked to PSA plane crash; ex-boss was also on flight," Los Angeles Times, December 8, 1987 Using his unsurrendered USAir credentials, Burke, armed with a loaded .44 Magnum revolver that he had borrowed from a co-worker, was able to bypass the security checkpoint at LAX. After boarding the plane, Burke wrote a message on an airsickness bag which read: :Hi Ray. I think it's sort of ironical that we ended up like this. I asked for some leniency for my family. Remember? Well, I got none and you'll get none."Note of doom found in PSA jet wreckage; message apparently written by fired USAir employee supports FBI's theory of vengeance," Los Angeles Times, December 11, 1987 As the plane, a four-engine British Aerospace BAe 146-200, cruised at 22,000 ft (6,700 m) over the central California coast, the cockpit voice recorder (CVR) recorded the sound of two shots being fired in the cabin. This was when Burke must have shot Thomson to death. The co-pilot reported that a gun was fired on board to air traffic control. The cockpit door was opened and a female, presumed to be a flight attendant, told the cockpit crew "We have a problem." The captain replied, "What kind of problem?" Burke then shot the flight attendant and announced "I'm the problem," and fired two more shots that either incapacitated or killed the pilots. Several seconds later, the CVR picked up increasing windscreen noise as the airplane pitched down and accelerated. A final gunshot was heard, and it is speculated that Burke had killed the airline's chief pilot, who may have tried to save the aircraft. According to the TV series Mayday, because a fragment of Burke's fingertip was recovered with the gun, it indicated that he was holding the gun until impact. The plane descended and crashed nose-first into the hillside of a cattle ranch at 4:16 p.m. in the Santa Lucia Mountains near Paso Robles and Cayucos. The plane was estimated to have crashed at a speed of around 700 mph (1,100 km/h), disintegrating instantly. It is estimated that the aircraft hit the ground at five thousand times the force of gravity. The crash was witnessed by three different people on the ground, all of whom were able to see the plane until a fraction of a second before impact. Two men in a pickup driving east on Highway 46 saw the plane against a clear blue sky. A third witness, who was very near the impact site never publicly came forward. The plane was completely intact until it crashed, and was traveling at an approximately 70-degree angle toward the south. The plane impacted a rocky hillside, leaving a crater less than 2 feet deep and 4 feet across, presumably where the landing gear struck the ground. Unburnt paper flew everywhere as small aircraft fuel fires burned on the ground. No one survived the crash. The human remains were in very small pieces, the largest of which were feet in shoes. The force of the impact caused such extensive damage that 27 of the passengers were never identified. After the crash site was located by a CBS News helicopter piloted by Bob Tur, investigators from the National Transportation Safety Board (NTSB) were joined by the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI). After two days of digging through what was left of the plane, they found a handgun containing six spent bullet casings and the note on the airsickness bag written by Burke, admitting he was responsible for the crash. FBI investigators were also able to lift a print from a fragment of finger stuck in the pistol's trigger guard, which positively identified Burke. In addition to the evidence uncovered at the crash site, other factors surfaced: Burke's co-worker admitted to having lent him the gun, and Burke had also left a farewell message on his girlfriend's telephone answering machine. David Burke The perpetrator, David Burke, was born May 18, 1952 to Jamaican parents living in Britain.http://www.check-six.com/Crash_Sites/PSA-1771_N450PS.htm Previously Burke had worked for an airline in Rochester, New York, where he was a suspect in a drug-smuggling ring that was bringing cocaine from Jamaica to Rochester via the airline. He was never officially charged, but is reported to have relocated to Los Angeles to avoid future suspicions. Consequences Several federal laws were passed after the crash, including a law that required "immediate seizure of all airline employee credentials" after termination from an airline position. A policy was also put into place stipulating that all airline flight crew were to be subject to the same security measures as passengers. The crash killed the president, James R. Sylla, 53, and three other managers of Chevron USA along with three officials of Pacific Bell, which prompted many large corporations to create or revise policies on group travel by executives. References External links * AirDisaster.com article * Official NTSB Summary * PSA Flight 182 & 1771 Memorial Page at The PSA History Museum * Pre-crash photos of the airliner at airliners.net Category:Aviation accidents and incidents in 1987 Category:Pacific Southwest Airlines accidents and incidents Category:Mass murder in 1987 Category:1987 in the United States Category:Airliner accidents and incidents involving deliberate crashes Category:Disasters in California Category:Accidents and incidents involving the British Aerospace 146 Category:Murder–suicides Category:Airliner accidents and incidents caused by hijacking Category:Aircraft hijackings Category:Airliner accidents and incidents in California Category:History of San Luis Obispo County, California Category:Aviation accidents and incidents in 1987 Category:Pacific Southwest Airlines accidents and incidents Category:Mass murder in 1987 Category:1987 in the United States Category:Airliner accidents and incidents involving deliberate crashes Category:Disasters in California Category:Accidents and incidents involving the British Aerospace 146 Category:Murder–suicides Category:Airliner accidents and incidents caused by hijacking Category:Aircraft hijackings Category:Airliner accidents and incidents in California Category:History of San Luis Obispo County, California